Secrets you've never known
by Rei-chan94
Summary: Raito - a highschool students with some secerts, L - A highschool teacher with some background issues. Why the hell is Raito mute! LxRaito, bits of SayuxNear and MelloxMatt in later chapters. Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

**Secrets you've never know**

**Chapter 1: I'm not what I'm cracked up to be...**

* * *

It was raining, the heavy rain was beating against the roof as the thunder was heard in a distance, Raito sighed as the rain air poured in to the room, he sat in a small room that looked to be the living room, it had soft wooden floors, a TV set in the corner of the room with 2 bean bags for seats, a bookshelf had been of to the side in the room, the room was not much but it was perfect, but the best thing about the room was the window even though the raindrops have fallen on it, outside the pure white moon stood out from the dark navy background even with sliver stars bringing it company, Raito was calm at this moment despite everything that has happened...

_Flash back_

_"M-mom?Dad? what are you doing?" 8 year Raito held his breath as his parents held him down to the ground, Raito Flinched as a needle Periced his skin, pain within his body began to make him want to scream but he bit his lip in silence, the pain was unbearable, his lip began to bleed at all the pressure put on to it, suddenly it all stopped, his parents let him go and let him in the room alone, he rubbed his ears only to feel something soft... this made him jump, Raito looked at the mirror placed in the room, his eyes widen is shock and fear, there he stood with to cat ears placed on top of his head, a Carmel colored tail from behind him, his nails where slightly sharper, when he opened is mouth in disbelief he saw to fangs to replace his canine teeth, he crouched down to the ground_

_'Why? did they do this to me? I'm a monster!' Raito screamed in his head, he stopped once he heard his parents talking._

_"Soichiiro! it failed! now if he were to come to the public, he would never be perfect!" Raito winced as the volume in his mothers voice as she yelled at his father_

_"Don't you think I know that?! We don't have enough time to change him in fact if we keep going he'll end up with as a freak!" Raito already knew how his parents had change during their years in Chiba from moving all the way from Hokkaido, they had started to compare other families to theirs, the felt the need to show off to everyone was getting out of hand until last year... they began to test objects with toxic liquid, it somehow changed everything even their family..._

_"With thoughs ears and tail don't you think he is already!? We **NEED** to get rid of him! he could tell everyone what we did!" Raito face didn't show any emotion but the disappointment directed at his parents_

_"But what about Sayu?" Raito eyes widen at the thought...his sister turned into a monster, everyone would shun her...he didn't need to hear the rest of this, he quickly ran out of the room at a fast pace, his eyes showing worry, anger, and regret...once he was in front of his sisters room, he sighed in relief, a 4 year little girl could never handle this, he stepped in to his sisters room, she was wide awake with a wide smile of her face, Raito smiled sadly at the thought of never seeing that smile ever again._

_"Raito! wear did you get the ears? they're so cute!!" Sayu put up her arms to show she wanted him to pick her up but when Sayu noticed that his arms held red hand prints and that his clothes were slightly torn with a bit of blood on his sleeve._

_"Sayu..." Raito didn't know where to start when his sisters eye looked at his body_

_"Who did this to you? Onee-san?" tears began to form in her eyes, Raito looked down in shame_

_"Mom and Dad..." There that tears started to fall, she knew he was telling the truth, he never lies when its about their family, Raito picked her up gently as he stocked her back_

_"Don't worry,I'll pertect you princess.." Raito said as he heard his parents foot steps com closer, Sayu eyes widen in panic_

_"Get some clothes, hurry!" Raito whispered to her, she gave a small nod and picked up her favorite bear and a few clothes she liked, Raito grabbed her and cradled her in his arms as he jumped out the window, he only begged the gods to let him and Sayu live, he landed on his feet, he now realized that this curse will help him survive, he smirked at the thought, he will protect his sister, they WILL live and have a better life then what they would ever get here...Next stop Tokyo..._

_End of flashback_

Raito shook his head at the memory, he stood up to head to his room he didn't want to wake up his sister, besides he has High school in the morning...

* * *

**With L**

L was in his hotel room at the moment as he listened to a conversation on his laptop with the help of Watari of course, he was one of the greatest detectives in the world and only at age 25, he had come to Japan for a new case, at the moment, he was listening to the couple at the moment, of course he was recording this but its best to know who they are...

_"Please continue Mr. and Mrs. Yagami" _he spoke in a tone to which sounded like a robotic tone to him if he says so himself.

"L, I know this is late to report a missing person but me and my Wife have tried everything to find our daughter and son" Soichiro said to the laptop at the other end, he tried to sound worried as his wife, Sachiko had sounded, the women was an amazing actress.

_"Why ask me then?"_ L tried not to sound so annoyed at them, he could tell that when they talked they really didn't care for their children.

"Well I'm the head of the police in Chiba and if it was to go public that our kids have been missing for about 10 years, I'm positive if they were brought to the new I could lose my job, they would be harassed by the media I don't think they would be able to handle it" Soichiro was sure that he would be able to ask L to find his children weather he cared or not.

"_Very understandable, I will find your son and daughter, what are their name's?" _L didn't have any clue as to why he agreed to take the case, it would surely take only a few days or weeks to track down the runaways

"Raito and Sayu" and with that L said

_"Thank you, good bye" _The laptop disconnected and L got a strawberry cake from the mini frige next to him, as he started with their names, after about 3 hours of looking for them, he came with 3 'Raito's', 1) 36 year old stunt devil with no hope with it what so ever, 2) a 2 year old with a eye infection ,and 3) a 18 year old high school student.

_'Wow which one will I choose?'_ L thought with sarcasm in his thoughts as he rolled his eyes, when he started to look for a 'Sayu Yamgami' nothing came up...

"How odd" L muttered to no one particularly

"What is sir?" L turned around to see Watari holding a slice cake and tea in a plate, handing it over to L with L gladly took.

"I can't find any records of the missing girl, its as if she went right of the earth" L took a bite out of his cake as he stared down at his feet

"Maybe you should find more about the boy first sir, he may know where the girl is" L looked up from his feet to look at the ceiling, Watari was right, if he was going to get anywhere he had to find out more from what he has as the moment

"Thank you Watari, you are dismissed now" Watari took a small bow and walked out of the room, L took another look at his computer as he looked more in to finding more about Raito when he came up with it again, he only found his school, no address or phone number, L made a small sigh but his head went back up when he came up with a idea to help him with this case and to find more about Raito. heh again to be in high school... but not as a student

* * *

Raito yawned as he went to the kitchen, Sayu would be up in about an half hour so he decided to make breakfast, he made some Miso soup and some rice on the side, when Sayu came into the room, she smiled sleepily at her brother, as she sat down and began to eat

"Schools about to start in about an hour are you going to day?" Sayu said as happy as she could, she really didn't want her brother to go to school, she didn't go to school for reasons that she may be found and be taken back, but her brother could defend himself, him going to school was one part to keep her updated and when he finished school, he promised he would stay with her when he found a job where he could work from home, after all it was part of the deal they made who helped them get this small but perfectly fit for them house, Sayu saw her brother give a slight nodded but still noticeable as he left the room, Sayu sighed once again when he brother was out of view, she was thankful to still be human but for Raito... 10 years has pasted but they have kept safe and not found...

When Raito came back out he came in wearing black slacks, a white short sleeved shirt with a matching black jacket with a small print of the word 'Tsuki no usagi Highschool' , Sayu smiled at her brother

"Have a good day Raito and don't bring any girls home!" Sayu slightly laughed at her own words as she saw her brother roll his eyes playfully but before he went out the door she pulled on his uniform slightly making him looking at her with a questionable look, he leaned down to her to see what she wanted, in her hand was a black beanie cap with a white print that said 'DN' She had no idea what it meant but her brother seemed to wear it alot when he decided to go to school, he gladly took it, put it on and let her, Sayu sighed softly to herself with a small smile tracing her features, she just knows something interesting will happen today..

* * *

L walked quickly to the main office to see a woman talking on the phone when she looked at him she mouthed 'You the new teacher?' L nodded in response to her, she pointed the door behind her, he nodded in thanks and went into the other room to see a woman in her late-twenties doing paper work, L was surprised that she was Chinese with emerald green eyes and long brown hair in a pony-tail, she looked up at him with a slight smile

"Your Ryuuga Hideki, correct?" L nodded in response to the woman, she held out her hand to shake

" I'm Yuki Tsukino, since your new would you like a student so you around the school" L thought is over he asked Watari to hack the schools camera system but it would be awkward to know where everything is when he's nearly been here for 5 minutes

"Yes, Tsukino-san" L said in his usual tone, the woman nodded and grabbed her phone and sent a text after 3 minutes of waiting a young man came into the room, L felt his heart stop for a moment as he laid his eyes on the young man with Carmal colored hair, chocolate colored eyes and light tan skin wearing his school uniform and a black beenie cap with the words 'DN' when L was sure his breath had come back to him he turned his attention back to the woman

"Mr. Hideki then is Raito Yagami, he will be showing you around the school for the day, Raito since I know you already know what you learn in class, I hope you will treat him will respect ok" Raito gave a small forced smile and nodded none the less

"Oh I forgot! Mr. Hideki please don't be offended if Raito doesn't say anything while he shows you around the school cause' well umm...he's mute..." the woman Yuki said as she slightly scratched the back of her head, L eyes widen slightly, he didn't know Raito had notice, but while in his own thoughts ...

_'This is my runaway?! how am i supposed to bring him with me if he doesn't talk? he can't tell me where the girl is! curse the mute sexy stu- wait..what. the. hell?! i did not just think sexy, this is a case I shouldn't think about a subject this way!' _Before L could continue with his thoughts she gave a slight push to his back making him go in front of Raito, Raito didn't like the space he was given so he took a step back an gave a tilt to the head to so 'Hideki-sensei' would follow, L took the sign and followed Raito to the hall way to see a group of girls who had a hot pink T-shirt that had a sentence saying 'We love Raito!' in sliver letters, when their eyes had fallen on him, Raito's eyes Widen in panic this did not go unseen by L however

_'Oh shit! aren't they suspost to be in the bathroom looking at my pictures?! I have to show this guy around the school! I gotta run!' _Yes when Raito found out these girls had pictures of him, he had not been surprised but gladly they had no idea where he lived, without thinking Raito took the mans hand, L slightly flushed at the contact went unnoticed, he and Raito started to run across the school as the girls chased them, when the bell rang the girls were forced into their class and gave Raito and L time to breath

"Yagami-san, I'm surprised you had me run with you across the whole school..." L said a tone he would use with anyone else, he didn't want the boy to know he was out of breath still. Raito looked at his hand that was still holding L's he quickly snatched his hand back and looked at the ground with a red flush of embarrassment across his face but it went away quickly when he stood up and L did the same

"Yagami-san, why don't you take off your hat?" it was a stupid qustion for Raito who basically rolled his eyes with at the strange man, he shook his head as he sighed, if he was going to spend the day with some random guy, way didn't he just stay home?

"Yagami-san I know that your mute, so do you have something you talk with? its annoying to know you can't ask me anything" L said, which was true it was annoying for only him to talk, Raito slowly nodded as he took out a note pad and wrote a question down for L

"Why are you using a fake name? I can tell that its not yours" L's eyes widen in shock and panic, this High school student had figured it out?! just how shape is this runaway...

* * *

**End of chapter 1**

**Rei- well this is my 3 fanfic, my 2 death note fanfic but my 1st muti chap for death note, ok well I didn't mean to give away to much in the first chap but I could stop typing, I came up with the Idea when I thought what would Raito be like if he was mute... I know weird... and I'm sorry how I made the parents I just couldn't think of another way how I could make it dramatic...Sorry if it isnt very good but if I get at least 15 or more reviews I promise to update fast then ever, I always thought of making Raito half neko...it just seems so cute sorry if some are out of character...please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Secrets you've never know**

**Chapter 2: My choice, My word**

* * *

L stared at the teenage runaway before him. Just what level was this teenager on?

"I have no idea what you're talking about Yagami-san"

Raito narrowed his eyes and quickly wrote down another question

"How about a trade?" Raito knew this man wouldn't easily give away personal information to some stranger he had just recently met.

"Hmm...would Yagami-san tell me ANYTHING?" L said in a mocking tone, Raito felt his 'ears' twitch in annoyance at the new teacher

"Of course" Raito wrote down with a scowl on his face _'To a complete stranger who acts like a child'_ Raito added with a mental smirk

"Why does Yagami-san wear a black beanie cap with the words 'DN' on it?" Raito blinked a few times to realize what a random question was being said but he said he would answer, he quickly wrote down his response

"It's a reminder of who gave it to me" Raito let a small smile cross his face, L noticed this right away

'_What could be so important to him that he wears a hat that is black with a weird meaning in public?'_ L snapped out of this thoughts as Raito gave him a questionable look

"I suppose Yagami-san will not tell me who?" L tried to press on, Raito gave him a look saying 'What do you think?', Raito narrowed his eyes at him , L sighed shallowly

"Hmm I didn't think you would believe me but I'm a private detective working on a case related you, so I'm afraid I can not tell you my real name, but if you like you may call me Ryuuzaki" L said as Raito went into deep thought

_'A PRIVATE DETECTIVE?! Why would this be related to me unless they're** LOOKING** for me' _Raito's tail shook in anger _'I will not be taken back after all I worked for!'_ Raito put on a stern face as he looked back at L

"Please don't be offended but Do. Not. Come. Near. ME." Raito wrote down quickly then put the note book in his pocket and walked away from L, for some reason L felt the need to follow him...how strange

_'Must have been that strange candy that Matt put in my bag after he went to the Mario game store'_ L shook his head at the thought as he started to walk back to the school

"I wonder where Raito-san went..." L stopped dead in his tracks, He looked up to see clouds hovering over him _'Raito-san? Hmm the case keeps on getting more interesting...what am I getting myself into?'_ L sighed as he continued his trek to the school. He suddenly realized that most students were in their class eating. L, curious to where Raito was, asked one of the teachers near by.

"Raito Yagami? I know the kid never talks! He's probably skipping class again." The teacher remarked as he walked away.

_'Raito-san skips class? He doesn't seem like that kind of person' _L thought as he headed to the office to immediately see Yuki Tsukino with a glare and rage coming off of her person in waves.

"One day, ONE DAY and you manage to piss Raito off! What on earth did you do?" The woman's deadly glare even scared L, but he kept his face clear of emotion

"I asked him about his hat" L said, thinking it would calm down the woman. Thankfully it did. When the woman was calm once more, she looked at him with a slight glare, her voice a bit more steady.

"Hideki-san, I know this is your first day here, so I should let you know the things Raito hates to discuss. So, please, if you have questions please ask me, I don't want one of my students to do something regrettable"

L was shocked how this woman was the same one glaring at him and possible thought of killing him

"Why is Raito mute?" L asked, of course he had his own ideas:

1) Raito's voice had been damaged at some point

2) He chooses not to speak for no reason

or 3)... Need to think about it more

"Hideki-san, to be honest, I have no idea. When I first met him he was covered in blood... the only words I've ever heard him say is 'Thanks' after that I have never heard another word" Yuki had her arms wrapped around herself with a sad smile as she thought about the memory.

L felt sorry for the woman even if his face was blocked from all emotion.

"It's getting late, you should go home now" Her voice was cold as ice when she spoke, L nodded and turned his back to her as he headed for the door

"Please don't force him. I don't want the rest of him to break..." Her voice was only a whisper but L heard her clearly. Her words made him think was he doing the right thing?

L shook his head. It was his job to bring the siblings home, who was going to stop him?

L closed the door behind him along with the thoughts. He glanced at a clock near by… 3:48 classes should have ended by now... L knew he should call Watari, and go home and eat the sweets he was deprived today. He_ should…_

But he didn't. Instead he walked around the school. L noticed a stairway to the roof, and started to go up. It seemed as though the roof was the only place where there wasn't a camera.

Yuki had no cameras here… why?

As L opened the door, he was shocked into silence.

The view was amazing! The clouds had darkened, making the appearance that the threat of rain was imminent. Even though the sky had turned a dark navy color, the sun was still high in the sky, shining with its caged freedom.

L's eyes followed a stray sunbeam and felt his eyes widen as his jaw dropped a bit. Raito was staring up at the sky in a trance, as he hadn't noticed L yet. L used this advantage and openly stared. Raito's mahogany eyes had a wanting in them as he viewed the open sky. The young detective imprinted the image into his head.

Maybe he'd draw it later.

When Raito finally looked at L, his eyes didn't show any shock.

_'Oh I get the 'blank eyes of doom' again? He can stare at the sun with want and not me...not fair...wait what?! I'm jealous of the sun? Note to self: tell Matt not to buy candy for me anymore...' _Because of his inner monologue, L didn't notice that Raito had walked towards him until he was a mere three feet away.

"I suppose Raito-san wants me to leave" L asked.

Before he turned, he saw Raito shrug. Turning back to Raito, he watched as the boy sat on the floor next to his bag. L walked in the same direction and sat with his knees against his chest. He sat close enough to respect Raito's space, a thing he wouldn't usually do...

"Why is Raito-san still here? I thought he would be home by now" L asked, looking at his toes, not really caring as Raito looked at him with a weird look.

"Is Raito-san wondering why I sit like this?" L said in a childish voice.

Raito slowly nodded

"I think 40 better when I sit like this" L stated, as if it was a fact among the world.

Raito rolled his eyes with a slight smile tracing his lips. L found himself flushed at the playful move Raito made, but willed away the slight pink color to disappear before Raito could see it.

Thunder was heard after a moment and L saw Raito jump slightly at the noise

"Would Raito like a ride home?" L asked, hoping to find out where the student lived.

Raito raised a brow at him that basically said, 'Do you think I'm stupid?' L sighed but refused to give up

"How about I drop you near by then?" L reiterated, hoping the younger man would accept his offer

_'Hmm. If he tries to follow me I can always lose him, besides I don't want to be caught in the rain...' _A chill ran down Raitos spine '_Ew... even the thought is disgusting!'_ Raito thought as glanced at L who was looking at his feet...

"Well Raito-kun?" Both men froze instantly; both went into their thoughts for a moment

_'Did I just call him Raito-kun...where did that come from? I need more cake...' _L thought as Raito was having somewhat similar thoughts

_"Ryuuzaki just called me 'Raito-kun' ...and I like it...after today I have to stay away from him! He could find out!'_ Raito screamed in his head. When the two finished their mental monologues, Raito simply nodded his head and they both stood up and walked down to the school entrance to see a black car waiting for the two of them. Raito couldn't remember seeing the car in Tokyo; maybe the man was from another country?

"This is our ride Raito-kun" L explained happily. He and Raito stepped into the car only to be greeted by a redhead wearing goggles, smoking a cigarette, and playing a PSP along with a blond wearing leather and munching on a chocolate bar

"Matt. Mello." L gave each a nod, even though he had no idea why they would be there when he should have had a ride with Raito-kun...

L slapped himself mentally. He needed sugar now!

"Mello, can I have a chocolate bar." L wasn't asking, he demanded it.

Mello gave him a glare but gave him one nonetheless.

Raito stared at them with disinterest. After ten minutes, Matt took his eyes away from his screen and looked at Raito.

"Who are you?" Matt said as Mello looked over to him also. L sighed quietly.

"This is Raito Yagami, please don't fight" L said as he decided to watch from the side lines as he ate his chocolate bar.

"Why didn't he introduce himself? He has lips and teeth unless he lost them already." Mello replied, not really listening to L's last part of the sentence

"He's mute, baka" Matt said as Mello glared at him

"How would I know that?!" Mello slightly raised his voice making Raito wince because of his poor sensitive ears. This did not go unnoticed by L.

Mello turned back to Raito and evilly grinned.

"So he can't say anything back? No sass?" Mello said with joy clearly coming in his voice.

_'Somehow, I have a feeling this won't end well...' _L and Matt thought as they watched Mello and Light.

Matt nodded to Mello's question.

"Then pretty boy, how's school with girls? You've got to be popular with them you look perfect but with that hat, you look weird. Tell me, what's under there?" Mello said with a gleam glowing in his eyes, Raito felt his anger slowly rise.

_'Forget it! It's just a blond! He knows nothing about me! Yeah sweet control...'_ Raito thought to himself. When he snapped out of his thoughts he saw Mello's hand heading to his hat _'Ok, screw control!'_

Before Mello's hand could touch him, Ratio took a hold of his wrist pulling the other boy to him, twisting the arm enough to make it hurt and not break. Mello yelped loudly.

"LET ME GO!" He yelled, hurting Raito's ears even more.

Raito let go, he looked at the other three people in the car. Mello was rubbing his arm glaring at him, Matt was so surprised he almost dropped his cigarette, and L stopped eating his chocolate! All three just stared (or, glared in Mello's case) at him.

Raito, having had enough, tapped on the window lightly. L asked the driver to stop and Raito quickly exited the vehicle and walked out of view.

Matt suddenly burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Mello snapped as he and L stared at Matt as if he gone insane.

"You were being so cocky and thought he couldn't fight back! If hadn't let you go, who knows!" Matts laughter subsided and L found himself slightly chuckling.

Mello glared at them.

"Why did you have to choose him L?!"

L stared with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Raito-kun? As what?" L said as both Mello and Matt rolled their eyes.

"As your boyfriend" Mello and Matt said at the same time. L's eyes widened and he almost choked on the chocolate.

Death by chocolate...

Not _really_ a bad way to end it.

"Raito-kun and I aren't like that!" L protested but the two other boys smirked.

"You like him, though, don't you? L, I thought this would be impossible for you! Why don't you try to catch him!" Mello said forgetting the fact that the same man had twisted his arm.

"He is part of my case!" L yelled slightly.

"Can't he be both?" Matt asked. L thought about it. When he didn't reply the three of them stopped talking all together. They arrived at the hotel to see a boy around Mello's and Matt's age, with snow white hair and pure black eyes, stacking sugar cubes.

"L, I want a toy." L sighed.

"We will go after I have some cake." L replied.

"...Yes"

* * *

When Raito got home he saw that Sayu had been reading a manga. He peered over her shoulder to see the title was 'Death note' Maybe he'd have a look at it later, just in case.

"Raito! How was school today?" she looked him and saw a glint of something she hadn't seen in her brother in a long time, joy. Before she could ask any more questions, he went out of the room.

_'I want to know!! Raito's expressions are hard to read but I can still find them!! This calls for a special dinner!' _Sayu put on her coat and put 50 dollars in the coat pocket, she wrote on a note for Raito she was going into town. Nothing could go wrong, right?

Sayu headed out the door having no idea what would happen.

-- --

When Near decided L had enough cake, he dragged L to a toy store in town. He got a Chinese horse figure. It was ruby colored with the kanji for Justice painted across its entire body.

Leaving the store, they saw a girl around Near's age. She had dark brown hair to her shoulders and chocolate-brown eyes. Holding bags of food with her, it looked as though a familiar man was harassing her.

L's eyes widened. Osamu Tse. The man talking to the young girl was a criminal that had escaped from jail only yesterday. He was originally arrested for murdering young children.

This was bad.

L grabbed Nears hand and rushed toward the two.

"Please, I don't have any money." L heard the girl say as he saw the man hold up a pocket knife and cut her arm past the jacket she wore

"AHH!! Stop it!!" L grabbed the man's arm and kicked him hard in the stomach, causing him to double over in pain. Near took the girl's hand and went some where to hide.

He only hoped L would be safe.

-- --

When Raito got out of the shower, which he really hated, he could tell his sister wasn't in the house. He quickly put on clothes and saw a note on the counter saying she went out shopping.

The teen could feel a bad feeling come over him. He instantly left the house and headed towards town. A few blocks from Sayu's promised grocery stop, Raito observed a small crowd running towards some commotion down the street. He stopped when he recognized the two people fighting, Ryuuzaki and the murderer who just got out of jail. Raito ran, without thinking, into the man toppling them both over.

L stared at him with surprise.

"Raito-kun?" Raito nodded, he and L took a fighting stance as the man stood up. Instead of fighting, he quickly grabbed Raito by the throat.

"Tell me, Kid, how would you like to meet death?" He gave out a dark chuckle.

Struggling to breath, Raito kicked and scratched at the man but nothing broke the iron grip. Suddenly, Raito felt himself go limp until another urge went through his body.

_'Don't you dare die! You have too much to live for right now! What about Sayu?! Don't you care about her!'_ The voice inside Raito's head made his eyes snapped open with a red-lint to them. He placed his hands on the man's arm and dug his now claws into the arm until blood dripped onto the cold floor. Screaming the man dropped Raito to the ground in pain.

"WHAT THE HELL!? I'LL KILL YOU!" The man took his arm, put pressure on it, and took off running.

When Near and the girl were sure that it was over, the girl's eyes widen and she dropped her bags as she ran to Raito.

"Onee-san! I'm so sorry!" Sayu started to cry uncontrollably.

L and Near had no idea how to make her stop crying as they had never really paid attention to the emotions of females. Raito rolled his eyes and pulled her to his chest, making her crying decrease but she was still sobbing and shaking. Raito sighed quietly as he softly purred softly enough for Near and L not to hear. Sayu instantly relaxed, shocking Near and L, when she stood to stare at them and bowed.

"Thank you for saving me. My name is Sayu, please let me repay you." she said looking at the ground, L couldn't believe it! He had found both of his runaways in one day! Should he take them both back now? L looked at Sayu and Raito's face, he sighed, he could give them a few more weeks.

"It's ok" Near said surprising L and Sayu. Raito just watched as Sayu started to blush.

'_Wait, blush? Don't tell me..._' Raito nearly choked, as his little sister proceeded to hug the white-haired boy. Sayu stopped when she looked at her brother who was glaring at her.

"I still love you too, you know" Sayu said as rolled her eyes. She picked up the bags she had dropped and started to walk away.

"Onee-san, you coming?" Raito shrugged, meaning he'd be there in a little while.

"Near, why don't you go wait in the car for me." L said without taking his eyes off Raito. Near simply nodded and went to the car from earlier.

"Raito-kun, care to explain why Sayu-san was outside walking alone?" L asked.

He knew Raito wouldn't let Sayu outside, with Raito knowing who L was. Raito looked down in shame, making L feel slightly guilty for rebuking the teen.

_'He helped Sayu. Ok, I've got to swallow my pride now.'_ Raito thought as he gave a bow to L who was so shocked his mouth dropped open and he gaped at the teen.

"Is Raito-kun thanking me?" L knew he was but he wanted see, to make sure. Raito nodded as he stood up straight, a slight flush of embarrassment on his cheeks.

_'Raito-kun is very shy... I wonder how long it will last' _L thought as Raito's flush went away _'Oh, so soon?'_ L added, but when Raito smiled at him brightly he felt his heart give a jolt.

"Will you answer me a question?" L asked wanting to calm his racing heart.

Raito gave a nod.

"How is Raito-kun mute?" L's question shocked Raito. Only one other person had ever asked him that. Raito looked at the ground between them.

"I see, Raito-kun cannot answer me" L turned around to the car but stopped dead in his tracks when he heard something.

"My voice should be forbidden. I don't want anyone to die because of my mistakes, Ryuuzaki." The voice was deep, yet comforting. When L turned to see who said the hypnotizing voice he saw no one.

_'Is my head playing tricks on me?' _L shook his head at the thought but for some reason it felt like the voice had belonged to the mute runaway.

* * *

**End of chaper two!  
**

**Rei- I know I said in my last chap I wanted 15 reviews but I really wanted to write it!!. So I will put aside my selfish needs... Oh and I would love to thank my beta 'Kitsune55' THANK YOU!! I will update more often! but one thing for me being selfish...I will give you a cookie if you review!! bribe with cookies mahahaha again please review or the slower the update!! .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Secrets you've never know**

**Chapter 3: Beginnings and written sayings of pain

* * *

**

"Onee-san! You spoke!! I haven't heard your voice in years!" Sayu exclaimed as she danced around the house, Raito rolling his eyes at the sight. Sayu continued to rant about the 'miracle' as she danced into the kitchen.

"Your voice is so deep now! By the way, why did you talk to that guy? Do you know him? What did you mean when you said that? Oh, do you think the boy with him was his brother? He was so cute!" Sayu asked in a dreamy voice.

Raito glared at her, but Sayu just rolled her eyes. She took out the from the bags she was carrying earlier. Raito had removed his hat as he entered the apartment and his cat-ears perked up as the smell of the Sayu's preparations for sushi reached him, making Sayu giggle slightly.

Sayu smirked as she watched her brother gaze at the seafood, eyes glazed with hunger, tail swishing behind him. She moved the food slightly out of his reach, for protection sake, of course, and shook her head in amusement as Raito glared at his offender. He shrugged and left the kitchen, heading to his room.

Raito laid down on his bed, hands covering the back of his head, and drifted into thought.

_'Sayu is right...Why did I speak? I promised myself I wouldn't talk to anyone as long as I lived! It's not as though I like him, I just met him and not by any means could I be with him...' _

Raito closed his eyes and slowly drifted off, memories of long ago drifting into his mind's eye.

_(Flash back)_

_"Hey kid, what are you doing out here?" _

_Raito, who sat on the ground in the middle of the rain feeling the shower against his unprotected against his skin, looked up to see a man with blue skin and bright yellow eyes looking at him. The stranger wore a long over coat and also had gloves, much like Raito. _

_Raito, happy his ears weren't noticeable in the rain, glared at the man._

_"Go away old man" Raito spat. _

_The boy didn't want this stranger here, poking his nose around and possibly finding Sayu, who was currently in the cardboard box behind Raito with some extra clothes. _

_The strange man gave an even stranger laugh, 'Hyuk,hyuk,hyuk...' _

_"How old are ya, kid?" The man asked with a slight smirk on his face._

_"Like I'd tell you. Now, go away!" Raito retorted, his glare hardening._

_"If you say so Raito Yagami, age 8" The man smirked as the boy's glare dropped and was replaced with shock._

_"How did you-?!" Raito started to panic thinking this man was going to take him home ...to those monsters._

_"Relax, kid. Let's just say that I know a lot.." The man said. Raito glared at the man still._

_"Go. Away." Raito said as he took out an apple and started to nibble on its surface. He noticed he suddenly had the man's full attention… or, better yet, his apple did. _

_"Hey, kid. If you give me the apple, I'll help you out with your 'cat' problem..." The man said, pointing to Raito's 'ears' Raito mentally cursed the man and his ears as well._

_"What can you do? As you can see, I have nothing. What can you offer me for just an apple?" Raito asked, staring down at the ground. No one could turn back what had happened to him over the years. _

_"All you have to do is give me the apple and... go to school" _

_Raito's jaw dropped. 'This man must be joking!'_

_"Why do you even care? It's not like I have a home to go back to after school. Just, take the apple just leave me alone!" Raito cried, eyes welling with tears, as he threw the apple at the man who caught it with ease. _

_"What about your sister?" Raito's eyes widened_

_"You can't have her!" Raito yelled as his claws came out, his eyes having a crazy strained look, the rain only made him look horrifying, his soaked hair giving him a crazed look. _

_The man made no movement. Raito could smell that the stranger's emotions were calm and determined. This man didn't see him as a freak…amazing!_

_"I didn't mean I'd take your sister. Do you really want her living in a box the rest of her life?" The mans words struck Raito like a slap across the face. He didn't want his sister to face reality this way... he wanted her to enjoy her life and not face the fact that he was a monster._

_"I can't give her anything... what I have to do is to make sure she'll be safe from those demons!" Raito's appearance hadn't change. His fists were clenched, making his claws cut into his hand, drawing blood. His eyes became watery through the rain and he ducked his head to hide his tears with the falling rain. "I want her to live a life without thinking I'm a monster..."_

_"Would you kill somebody if you could make your sister happy?" Raito swallowed deeply_

_"Yes." And with that Raito fell to the ground, his body heavy and head clouded_

_"Name is Ryuk, We'll meet again soon" And with that Raito fell into the dreamless world of unconscious. The next time he awoke, he wouldn't be standing in the rain, he would escape._

_End of Flashback_

When Raito opened his eyes, he instantly turned to his right to view the time from the clock beside his bed. He had only slept for an hour, which was strange as usually he slept for more than six hours. The neko-teen slowly got up from his bed and went into the other room to see Sayu mixing something in a large bowl, even though dinner was finished and waiting for him on the table.

Curious, Raito looked over her shoulder to see the beginnings of a small cake. The brunette scrunched his nose in a disgusted fashion, ever sense he became who he is now he couldn't stand sweets. Sayu looked over to him with a startled look on her face then a small smile came along.

"I know you hate sweets so no this is not dessert," She said as Raito raised an eyebrow at her, "It's for the man that helped us earlier. I decided to show some gratitude, knowing you would avoid do so when you saw him next" Sayu added with a evil grin that made Raito have chills go down his spine_._

_ 'I knew he was bad news! Now I'm stuck with the cake until I see him again.' _Raito glared at the cake.

"Ok, Onii-san, stop glaring at the cake. It's not going to burst into flames from the heat of your glare. Besides don't you want to eat your sushi?" Sayu said teasingly as her brother turned his glare onto her and then nodded, eyes glazing over again as he head towards his meal saturated with seafood.

Sayu grinned and cocked her head, thinking about their day and the strange man that had saved her. This man could also save her Onii-san!

_'Oh it has been too long since I've been a match maker! Hohohoho!' _Her creepy smile, making Raito's tail swish anxiously.

After the meal, Raito and Sayu went to their rooms both reminiscing on their days and the strange people in them, though not exactly in the same context.

* * *

At school the next day both L and Raito were a bit anxious about seeing each other. Ratio was worried that if L started spending more time with him he would eventually take him home, and L was nervous just how Raito would react when they made eye contact if the words he heard weren't in his head.

L arrived an hour before the school started,

_'I just want to confirm my theory. Nothing more'_ He thought as he walked to his class room. The room was empty, nothing on the walls, an order of seats in rows, and a window on the side with velvet red curtains laid aside. L noticed a small piece of paper on one of the desks. Curiosity eating at him, he walked over and began to read.

_Alone in reality is very _

_Lonely for most, we_

_Loathe and feel jealously that_

_Yearns for freedom, to be_

_Obvious would be wonderful for_

_Us, to speak out loud, to be_

_Wanted for faults, for our_

_Arrogance and to think we will_

_Never be forgiven for our sins but_

_They would still want us for us unlike_

_Everyone who shunned us, sickened, and_

_Despise us, for our selves and left us to die._

L lifted an eyebrow, how very dramatic and creative. He casually shoved the paper in his pocket, forgetting about it easily enough. Unknown to L, someone was watching from the shadows, eyes filled with hate.

"You will pay, trying to take what's mine" L looked over his shoulder as he thought he hear a voice, he turned to see nothing.

_'I must be losing my _mind' L thought and didn't noticed light footsteps run away from the room.

* * *

Raito was walking to his first class to let his teacher know he will not be seen today but was not absence. Raito felt nose come over powered with the smell of chocolate covered strawberries, he felt his nose twitch as the appealing smell washed over him. The brunette closed his eyes in pure pleasure but snapped them open as another more putrid scent hit his nostrils. Rain and ash..not a good combination. For the scent to be this strong meant only one thing.

_'I am so not in the mood for this!' _Raito took off to class as a girl with blond hair and dark brown eyes stared around a corner longingly at him. She smiled grimly

"I won't let that man have you, Raito"

Raito shuddered as he heard the whispered proclamation and sped into class, almost knocking over someone in his haste.

Ryuuzaki!

"Raito-kun what are you doing here?" L was feeling slightly embarrassed of being caught off guard. Raito's eyes softened. He took out his note book and wrote quickly.

"This is my first class; I suppose you're the new teacher." L eyed Raito with a smile

"Will you be skipping? I've heard you've been known for skipping each class from the other teachers." L commented. Raito shrugged.

_'I guess I could stay for one class' _Raito thought as he sat down in his chair.

L gave him a mischief look.

"I'm glad Raito-kun wants to be in my class, would Raito-kun like some cake?" L asked pulling out a chocolate covered cake.

Raito immediately stuck his tongue out in displeasure.

"Raito-kun really does not like sweets" L sadly stated, taking a bite out of his rather large piece.

Raito cringed at the strong scent hitting his nose.

More people started to enter the room and were shocked that Raito was actually there. The girls stared at him with want, making L mentally cringe at the memory of when he and Raito ran from crazy fangirls, and the boys stared with envy.

Raito glared at each one besides L. The neko-teen's eyes widened and as the same horrid smell from earlier appeared.

_'Too late!' _

In a blur, a girl with blond long hair was hugging Raito with all her strength.

L felt his emotions stir, something he hadn't felt in such a long time.

Jealously.

**End of chapter 3

* * *

**

**Rei- Yeah I know, its been a few months...sorry..heheh...Lately I've been dozing off more then usual but yeah, So thank you people who reviewed for me :D I would yet again love to thank Kitsune55 for her wonderful help again...THANK YOU! I hope this chapter makes up for the people who want to continue reading this story, and I have been told a lot that my summary isn't THAT good, so any suggestions to draw in more people? I will owe a favor which one draws more people, maybe a prize? Please Review!**


End file.
